True World: Topside
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Two worlds: one True and one of dark magic. Two sides: for King and country, or a madman fallen victim to the Shadow Realm. One fateful day changes Kaoru's life completely, and she finds she is not so alone in her fight for her King. KK AM SM
1. Prelude

Hey all. This plot suddenly and irrevocably took hold, and while I hoped to up-date to two stories today, I have been battling sickness and am only now hoping I can write through this headache that has finally subsided enough to allow my attempt at writing at all this evening. So, before this story idea consumes completely, or vanishes without my say, here I am. I hope you enjoy~!

_I, Sapphire Midnight, claim no rights over these Rurouni Kenshin characters._

Note: While this started as a tale taking place in Victorian England, it has now flourished to mix with a hint of Japanese sword-culture and Victorian England with a supernatural spin. I hope this world pulls you in as completely as I. Also, I only have the beginning plotted out, so please bear with me when it concerns up-dating. I am officially back and will be up-dating to my stories regularly again, but I will be up-dating randomly and where I see fit. Please be patient with me. Thank you.

**True World: Topside**

**Prelude:**

_Everything has a price. That is what the daywalkers of the True World began to realize after the stunning discovery of a Realm deep and vast and eerily dark in its magic-filled tunnels that led some to believe it was a world forgotten beneath the ground at their feet. Those touched by magic knew otherwise. They who ventured forth into the perplexing new Realm found time traveled a bit differently there. Their abilities were grander. God-like. Those who left the True World could maneuver through dreary tunnels and deeper into abandoned cities only to come out again at another Rift between Realms, finding they traveled a far greater distance in a more timely manner that could not have been possible otherwise, had they remained in the True World for their journey._

_They first called this Realm the Sister Realm, for it was a world similar, yet very unlike their own. Later, after the Madness set in, daywalkers began to call it the Shadow Realm—insisting the world to be simply one step away from tripping and falling into Hell. Smart mages would not set foot into the Shadow Realm. Those honorable attempted to do all they could to prevent others from entering upon mere curiosity. The Shadow Realm was like a drug—a drug of power. It preyed upon those weak of mind, soul, and body, making them feel strong—invincible. The magic of the place fed as easily as it gave, and soon those whom ventured into the Shadow Realm stayed for more frequent visits, and for longer periods of time. Shady businesses were created. Un-policed streets often saw brawls, blood, and murder. Soon the True World gained the nickname of 'Topside,' for those whom preferred to meddle in the Shadow Realm in their thirst for power, or their greed and miscreant behavior. Order began to falter, and with it—hope for any kind of salvation._

_Then rumors of a man unlike any other arrived and spread like wildfire through both Realms. He was feared as much as he was revered. They called him Battousai. He was the first to begin policing the streets of the Shadow Realm—though he was more a messenger of Death than an officer of Law. He was a man-slayer, pure and simple. He killed all who crossed his path in the Shadow Realm, for the chaos of the True World was too great now that those tainted on their own prowess in such a dark realm would turn Topside and stir up trouble. It was said the Battousai answered to one man—and one man alone: the King. While turmoil and unrest rendered the True World to bits, the King's reach finally penetrated the Shadow Realm through the Hitokiri, and chaos at once began to settle._

_One power-hungry man was not pleased by this, however: Makoto Shishio. He was, by far, Battousai and the King's worst adversary. It is said, after an attempt at the King's life gone horribly awry, the Battousai followed Shishio into the Shadow Realm and the Fires of Hell unleashed from Battousai's sword, swallowing up the madman, finally leading to his doom. The end of the tale concerning Battousai varies from telling to telling. Either the man was consumed by the same fire that resulted in Shishio's death, or the Shadow Realm had finally wrecked havoc on the once-daywalker, leading the Battousai to his own Madness and demise._

_Most whisperings of the Tellings of Old pray most fervently that the man-slayer, who seemed more demon than man, had been lost to the flames' fiery clutches. For who in the True World would wish to have a Hitokiri—especially _the _Battousai—wandering their streets or existing in their very realm?_

_After all: those who stayed in the Shadow Realm too long would become victim to the Madness, and those touched by the Madness would lose pieces of their _soul _simply upon re-entering such a foreboding realm._

_A decade passed. The High King, having fully recovered from the attempt on his life, had formed a strict new Code for all his subjects, enforcing new Laws with exceedingly intimidating Police forces that cycled rotation between the True World and the Shadow Realm, so none would stay too long and become victim to the Madness. The King retained a great many enemies during that time, but found he had a greater number of allies he was able to call upon whenever the time was needed._

_Then, when all began to finally tip the scale toward balance, the unthinkable happened:_

_Makoto Shishio was seemingly raised from the dead._

_Shortly thereafter, panic and chaos once again consumed a troubled people:_

_The High King Katsura was missing._

… … …

Well, I was hoping to get the first chapter out now, but I will aim for it being up by tomorrow instead. Please tell me what you think~!


	2. The Blue Wren

Thank you kindly for reading this story, and thanks further for the reviews! I hope this first chapter grasps at attention and imagination in ways the prelude may not have been able. Enjoy~.

_I, Sapphire Midnight, hold no claim over Rurouni Kenshin._

**True World: Topside**

**Chapter One**

_**The Blue Wren**_

_A figure wrapped in ebony moved with a graceful, soft purpose through the meandering and twisting tunnels of the Shadow Realm, one hand clasped tightly to the feel of unyielding wood biting into the being's palm. Wide, lack-luster pants hung from the figure's hips, drawing in darkness and shadow—confusing any human eye to look upon the individual's movements with mage-sight or otherwise. The only light in the tunnels consisted from a dulled, pearly glow emitting from numerous small bead-like ornaments emerging halfway from darkly jagged walls converging together in short starbursts of light in some areas of the cavern's surroundings, while puttering out in other areas of near darkness that belied the random assortment of inconsistency in the Shadow Realm's natural light source._

_One other natural source of the Realm was able to grant a moment's better light for human eyes to see by. Miniscule trails of beading water reflected what little glow was visible for daywalkers to see by. Rivulets of forever-wet tear stains painted the darkness of the walls with darker shadow, before brining into bright relief shining tear-marks that reflected the small light of twisting and turning tunnel for but a moment as the figure unrepentantly strode by. This being did not need the light to see by in this section of the Shadow Realms, however. Every sturdily placed foot brought down on the uneven ground found only the most perfect of footholds. Never once did the figure hesitate or falter. _

_Then, after a sharp turn around a bend, the being halted, tiny hairs standing on end at neck and on arms. Something in the very air _split—_shifted. Cavern walls that should have fit perfectly together were shifted in a hairline fracture, bringing with it the feeling that something was just a little bit _off. _When looking at the _split _with mage-eyes, one would see the eerily blaring glow that signified one of the many Rifts. This one an obviously uncharted Rift, seeing how little disturbance stood in this ebony-clad beings way._

_The slight figure moved after only a moment's hesitation, lifting chin stubbornly and firming shoulders with resolve, despite the fact that the lower half of the being's face was wrapped in dark fabric, leaving only two glimmering eyes of seemingly the truest shade of blue. A long cascade of dark hair trailed out behind the figure's form in a high tail as the daywalker moved in an anticipatory fashion toward the Rift. Twin strands of wide, blue fabric wrapped around the being's high tail and fluttered out along the soft tendrils of gathered hair—the only show of color starkly lit in such an eerie place, other than that of the very being's eyes._

_The wide length of ribbon did not reach close to the length of the tail on the figure's head, but when the otherwise all-ebony-clad being _moved, _the only fabric of color flowed and lifted through the air as if they were _wings.

… … …

Kaoru's tensed frame was finally able to relax when she fully emerged from the Rift, a soft sigh escaping as she finally allowed her heart its first small tremor before rationality got the best of her and she forced her body to calm. The brilliantly shining sun cloaked her travel-worn body, heating the chill of her bones as the sun's rays deeply penetrated the thick, black material covering her small frame. With a quick glance around the surrounding forest area, Kaoru sensed for any chi in the area, and relaxed further at finding none.

Walking quickly to where she tied her horse, Kaoru mounted at once, fingering the protection runes on her mare's saddle and whispering a few murmured words to cast one particularly useful spell into being. Soft tingles enveloped horse and rider before settling into a softly cool presence lightly pressing in on both woman and animal. Though Kaoru had no particular affinity with mage-craft, her late mother did. Now, if any were to look upon horse and rider, they would see naught but air—hear naught but the wind rustling through the branches and leaves of the trees.

Urging the borrowed mare into a loping jog, pressing down on the rapidly rising desire to _canter, _Kaoru stilled the remaining anxiety still spiraling through her chest by splaying a hand over the saddle-blanket peeking out from under the worn leather saddle, then lifted a hesitant hand to the indigo ribbon trailing out behind her in her head of hair.

_Thank you… mother._

For Lady Kaoru Kamiya _knew_ the safety of her journey had indeed been thanks to her mother's continued protection—even in death.

The ride home was a short one, and Kaoru reveled in the safe embrace of her father's Estates as if they beckoned her. Upon her arrival, both her father and Yahiko awaited her, and Kaoru felt her heart warm and swell at the sight, and she had to blink away the sudden uprising of tears.

"Little one…"

There was much emotion in Lord Kamiya's tone as his eyes swelled with pride and a loving smile caressed his face. Kaoru beamed down at her loving father and urged the mare to a halt, easily lifting a leg and sliding down the mare's broad back as her father held his arms out and ready for her. She fell perfectly into his warm embrace, and Kaoru felt a small sob choke and catch in the back of her throat. Opening eyes that were pained as much as they were relieved, Kaoru finally noticed Yahiko standing closer than he had been before, scuffing his toe into the ground and being very sure to avoid eye contact. Noting the slight scowl on his face and the way he tightly pressed both arms to his sides, hands clasped and fisted tightly, Kaoru felt the corner of her lips edge up in a bit of an adoring yet rueful smile, and turned slightly in her father's arms, holding a hand out to him.

"Come here, runt," She muttered affectionately, glad her voice sounded steady and controlled to her ears.

Dark brown eyes widened as Yahiko's surprised face lifted to hers before thick brows snapped together on the boy's forehead and a scathing look crossed his face and twisted his lips in the corners.

Knowing the beginnings of an argument between her and the adopted charge she and her father had taken in but a year ago, Kaoru prevented a single word from escaping the dark boy's mouth that would inevitable ruin her precious return home, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling the boy into the family hug whether he wanted it or not.

For about ten seconds, all was right in the world, and Kaoru sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around the two most important people to her in the world. _Safe. _She was safe, and she memorized the warmth and scents of both father and adopted younger brother while greedily soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays. _This _was why their planned trips into the Shadow Realm were planned so when they returned, the sun would well be overhead. Such comfort of the _True World _was just enough to keep any daywalker sane.

"Ugly," muttered the muffled voice of a young boy beginning to be too big for his britches as he practically smothered in his adoptive family's bear-hug.

Kaoru growled. It had taken ten seconds.

"Brat!" She spat back, voice muffled by the dark material still covering the lower half of her face.

"Kaoru… Yahiko…" Lord Kamiya's voice was stern, and he motioned to a young stable hand to take the mare away. The boy quickly rushed forward, used to the routine, and grabbed the reigns of the unfamiliar mare with its familiar tack, ready to groom the large beauty before returning her to her rightful owner.

Grabbing hold of both daughter and son, Lord Kamiya grasped a shoulder of each, turned them, and steered them unrelentingly into the rather large manor that was their home.

"Report," he demanded in a precise tone, softened slightly for both son and daughter. They had settled in a private sitting room near the entrance of the Estate—one used when urgent messengers would arrive bearing news of matters where further delay might cost a heavy price.

"The Morning Star burns brightly," Kaoru began immediately, staying on her feet even as her father sat behind a small desk that was much more orderly than the desk in her father's study. _The King was still alive. _Yahiko moved off to the side, looking bored, as if his attention wasn't on Kaoru or her words and how they affected Lord Kamiya. Thankfully, this bit of news was _good _news, and Lord Kamiya's tension visibly lifted as he motioned for her to continue with a proud, paternal smile.

Kaoru continued in Code, body snapped to attention, for this bit of news was important. "The sun has yet to reach its zenith." _The King's time to rise has not yet come._ The rest, Kaoru recited from memory. "The Red Moon wanders. Without its light to guide our days, the Morning Star will rise late this season. The Whisperer bears news of fledglings with claws: a Black Tiger, a Mibu Wolf, a Grey Crowned Crane, and…" Here, Kaoru couldn't keep her face straight, and her lips pressed tightly together in an attempt to withhold a small laugh, "A Peacock." Lord Kamiya raised an eyebrow at this. Kaoru didn't try to suppress her smile any longer. "The Morning Star burns brighter still. It is time for the planets to align." _It was time for the King to gather his allies—it was finally time for those sworn to the King to meet and work _together.

They were getting closer. _Finally._ Secrecy was no longer their King's largest concern—banding together was. Kaoru could almost taste hope, victory, _sunlight, _on her tongue.

Lord Kamiya nodded his head. "You did well, daughter."

Kaoru's heart filled to bursting with his praise. She relaxed finally, walking around the small desk to place a hand on her father's shoulder. Yahiko seemingly relaxed now, too, and edged closer.

"How is your health, father?"

Giving a soft chuckle, Lord Kamiya soon doubled over into a hoarse coughing fit, holding a large, trembling hand to his face as his lungs desperately screamed for air. Horrified and completely concerned, Kaoru could do nothing but rub her father's broad back as Yahiko ran to fetch a glass of water. When he returned, Kaoru carefully accepted the goblet with thanks, and helped steady it at her father's lips, determined to see him drink at least half its contents before she was satisfied.

"My Lord?" Yahiko had never been comfortable enough to call Lord Kamiya father, and had insisted on working to earn his keep as ward and adopted son since they had taken him in.

"Father…?" Kaoru finally brought herself to ask, ashamed at the vulnerable tremble she heard in her tone, and felt in her heart.

Her father chuckled again, more carefully this time, keeping his shaking hands near his face for a moment before lowering them cautiously to his sides as if worried his lungs would act up again without any provocation.

"I am well enough," He murmured softly, shaking his head at the concerned looks he kept receiving, and pushing himself to his feet as if to prove some little bout of sickness was not going to get the best of _him. _"Now, he continued, tone still warm and gentle. "I believe we need to get some food in you, my dear, and then, what say you to a trip _above _ground to visit your dear cousin?" At Kaoru's surprised gasp and the elation quickly beginning to bubble up within her eyes, Lord Kamiya grinned roguishly, looking much healthier suddenly and several years younger.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, clasping her hands together tightly, refusing to lessen her hold in case it lessened her chances at visiting her dear cousin's Estates.

"Aw, _man. _The _weasel girl? _What do we have to go and visit _her _for? I thought you just _saw _her, _anyway!" _Yahiko grumbled under his voice, knowing fully well that he would have to tag along to keep Kaoru and Misao out of trouble. Scuffing his foot, he couldn't help the small warm feeling to spring forth and spread out around his form at the thought of possibly seeing _Tsubame _again, however.

"Hey!" Kaoru complained, fisting her hands on her hips, refusing to lose this argument, and thus her chances to see her dearest friend and cousin for an _extended _period of time—in the _True World, _for once. "You _know _that doesn't count! Down _there, _it's all business! We don't get to even talk, except in Code! I want to know who these people are that she keeps telling me about!" _Not to mention the sparkle of put and utter delight at mentioning a certain Black Tiger and…Peacock. _Kaoru truly didn't know _what _to make about that one.

Lord Kamiya laughed good-naturedly, and was once again reduced to a coughing fit. This time both Kaoru and Yahiko slapped him on the back, but they were mostly glaring at each other.

"_You _just want to be stupid and _girly _with her! You always cause problems where ever you go!" Yahiko shouted, complaining and now pointing in Kaoru's direction. "When you two are together, things go from bad to a hundred times _worse!" _

Growling, Kaoru grabbed a fistful of Yahiko's shirt again, pulling his face so close to hers their noses almost touched.

"_Listen, _runt!If you don't want to come, you don't have to come! Though I'm sure _Tsubame—"_

"Hey!" Yahiko's wide brown eyes looked utterly panicked for a moment, causing Kaoru to smirk triumphantly.

"What?" Kaoru asked in a falsely cheerful, innocent voice, batting her lashes at her younger brother. "Your time away from her might do her some good." Kaoru let a small shrug, then grinned a positively mean-spirited smile only one who truly loved their sibling and knew they could get away with what they were about to say next could smile. "She might actually be able to find herself a _real _beau."

_That _did it. All Lord Kamiya had the energy for was to heave a heavy sigh and rub his face, shaking his head at his spit-fire children. They were like fire and oil.

"_Take that back, you ugly!" _Yahiko's voice was an impressive rumble for one so young.

Kaoru cackled gleefully, swinging agilely around the room, and peering back over her shoulder at the boy now out for blood. "You're too slow, Yahiko-_chan!" _She tittered, laughing louder still at the loud growl Yahiko ground out as he continued to give chase.

"Little ones…" Lord Kamiya beseeched, holding his breath and knowing his words would not reach them. A sigh escaped.

"_I… am… not… _little!" Yahiko spat out, more incensed now than he had been before.

Lord Kamiya winced, and sighed. He should have seen _that _one coming. "Kaoru." The tone he used broke no room for argument. Kaoru's gaily leaping form skittered to a halt, and she turned to her father in question, Yahiko unconsciously doing the same.

With a rueful smile and a soft sigh, Lord Kamiya gazed at his two children lovingly. Despite their moments of unrelenting havoc, they were good kids, and he knew both were turning into fine, respectable young adults.

"Kaoru," he reiterated, laying a heavy hand on her shoulder. "It is time you change. We don't want anyone seeing you dressed so. Make sure the runes are active so none will see or hear your approach. You and Yahiko will leave _by carriage," _he firmed both look and tone by this, eye sparkling slightly at the pouts he saw on both their faces, "and will put the King's orders to use."

Gasping, Kaoru felt her body tense before she turned to stare in wonder at her father. _Did he mean that?_

Smiling encouragingly, Lord Kamiya gave a single nod of his head, sapphire gaze gleaming with promise. "Fly well, little Wren. It is your turn to step out and away from this Red Heron's shadow."

Turning to do as bid, Kaoru couldn't help the small trickling of ice coursing through her frame at her father's words. It was a big step—working alone. True, she had gone on missions such as the one today without her father beside her, but _now…_

Now the Red Heron had officially given her his blessing.

She understood the pride she saw in his gaze, and felt a pride of her own well up within her chest. She would do both her King, _and _her father proud.

After all, she was notorious Blue Wren.

… … …

Lady Misao Makimachi sighed with boredom, twirling her fan idly. Her trip to the Shadow Realm seemed to be her only form of entertainment these days, and they were few and far between. The fact that she was _entertained _by such aspects should worry her, she supposed, but everything was so dreary, and nothing ever seemed to be moving _forward. _Life was traveling at a snail's pace, and she was _not _pleased.

Flipping her lace fan open and closed, Misao found her idle stare honing in on the pale line of skin visible along her wrist, where her slender white gloves ended. Another sigh escaped. Life monotonous routine was droll, and she would just about give _anything _to not be in this silly _dress!_

Then movement caught her eye. A tall man standing perfectly erect, no emotion showing in his ice-clue eyes as the short red-haired young man arrived after him. A small smirk began to tip the edges of her lips and Misao stood, delicately brushing the back of her skirts where she had been seated upon her grassy knoll.

So. The Black Tiger and the Peacock decided to venture to the park that day, did they? Misao almost giggled.

_This _would be _fun._

… … …

Tell me what you think~! Thank you~


End file.
